1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extendable shades and screens and more particularly to dual window shades, one serving as a decorative curtain and the other for light and privacy control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A roller mounted window shade with a dual acting clutch and a pull cord or chain actuator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,432. A dual acting clutch mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,765.